howrsefandomcom-20200223-history
Update: 17th July 2018 (International)
The following updates occured on the 17th July 2018 on the International Server: The co-management feature has changed! Enjoy your vacation with greater peace of mind! We implemented the Account Sharing feature a few years ago to allow other players access to your account when you were away. However, over time we realized that the feature that was originally created for long absences, such as vacations, has lost its intended purpose. And it became a way for multiple users to access the same account at the same time. This is why we decided to update the Account Sharing system to make it safer, easier, and fraud-proof. So here is the new Account Sharing feature. Adding co-managers Nothing has changed: you can still add co-managers from the Account Sharing Page. You can share your account with 2 users, or up to 10 if you have a VIP account. If you activated the co-management feature, these users will have access to your account when you are away. Activating the co-management feature If you want to allow another player access to your account, you now need to activate the co-management option to your account before you log out. The co-management feature can be activated from the My account menu, right above the log out button. Clicking on the button will activate the co-management feature; you will then be disconnected and redirected to the home page. Activation remains valid until your next login, or in 30 days. This means that when you return to the game and you want to activate the co-management again, you will need to re-activate it before you log out. You will also have to return after 30 days to activate the co-management again if you haven't logged back in before that time. Tip: you can also activate co-management from your mobile device. Logging into a friend's account in co-management mode You can access a friend's account from the Co-management page. All you need to do is click on the Log In button and you will directly log into a friend's account. No other player will be allowed to access this account at the same time. Therefore, it is no longer possible for multiple players to be connected to the same account at the same time. If, in the meantime, the owner of the account logs in, you will be disconnected because the owner of the account always has priority. If the Log In button is grayed out, it means that you cannot connect to that account because somebody is already connected to it, or co-management has not been activated, or the account does not have enough karma points. Tip: you need a karma greater than 8 to allow other players access to your account or to access another player's account in co-management mode. Reminder on how the Account Sharing feature works The Account Sharing feature allows you to give other players secure access to your account when you are away, such as when you are on vacation. This is very useful, because you will be able to continue to renew your boardings, your crops, and your equestrian center's box bedding while you are away. Co-managers have restricted access to your account: they can take care of your horses but they will never be able to delete your account, your equestrian center, your breeding farms, or sell your horses. However, they can use passes. This is why you should never allow people you do not know to co-manage your account. You will be responsible for any actions or activities carried out by a co-manager of your account. In addition, sharing your account is the only way you can give another player access to your account. Sharing your password is strictly forbidden on the game. Have fun playing everyone! Category:Updates